1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle structure, and more particularly to a handle structure applicable to a carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the commonly used server host in the industry is mainly a blade server, or a stackable and serially connected rack mount computer host. In the rack mount computer, the size of a main board in the computer host is greatly reduced, and a CPU, a chipset, a memory, and a hard disk are respectively disposed to a carrier, so as to constitute an electronic module. The server has a plurality of electronic modules to expand the performance thereof.
However, a quite strongly force is required to disassemble the electronic module, and the disassemble operation is hard to be performed due to the force is difficult to be applied in a narrow space. Moreover, the connecter is easily to be damaged when exerting an excessive force to the connecter. Therefore, it is a problem to be urgently solved how to easily detach the electronic module.